Zomervrouwen
by CattyRosea
Summary: Relena en Dorothy hebben 's ochtends vroeg een picknick in de tuin. / Relena x Dorothy, zoetsappiger dan een zoet sapje


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 20-05-2010._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Zomervrouwen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Zoetsappige Romantiek

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Niet echt spoilerig, maar je hoort _Gundam Wing_ toch in zijn geheel gezien te hebben, _daarom_. :P

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Relena Darlian x Dorothy Catalonia

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Relena en Dorothy hebben 's ochtends vroeg een picknick in de tuin. / Relena x Dorothy, zoetsappiger dan een zoet sapje

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Zomervrouwen**

'Kom, kom, deze kant op.'

'Mijn schoonheidsslaapjeeeeh...' bromde Dorothy slaapdronken. 'Het is te vroeg om al wakker te zijn, Relena.'

'Je kunt nog wat slapen als we er zijn.'

De twee meiden stapten verder door het wazige licht van de zonsopgang, in hun badjassen en pluizige pantoffels over het kiezelpad en het van de dauw glinsterende gazon. De dag was nog nauwelijks aangebroken, maar toch ontstond er al een broeiende hitte tussen de bomen.

Relena spreidde een deken uit en Dorothy zonk er slaperig mompelend op neer. 'Niet eens een kussen?'

Dorothy werd wakker van de hardst zingende vogels die ze ooit gehoord had, en met een licht op haar oogleden dat de hele wereld in een blauw nabeeld veranderde toen ze wegkeek. De zon glinsterde in het water van de vijver, alsof zijn stralen waren gaan pootjebaden, en aan de andere kant van de tuin vlamden de ramen van het landhuis op als kaarsen. Een dikke, pluizige hommel zoemde lui langs op weg naar de bloembedden. Zo nu en dan kwam er een libel uit het riet rond de vijver te voorschijn en inspecteerde hen, alvorens naar zijn vrienden terug te flitsen om het nieuws door te geven.

De vogels waren echt oorverdovend.

'Nou?' Relena's stem bracht Dorothy's aandacht terug naar het stukje kleed vlak naast haar. Ze lag op haar rug, haar lange haar uitgewaaierd, wangen rozig, ogen dicht, en met een vage glimlach op haar gezicht.

'Ik ben bang dat je karakter zojuist al zijn luister heeft verloren, juffrouw Relena. Wie zou geen koppige vredesactiviste zijn als ze zo'n achtertuin hadden om in rond te rennen?'

'Ik dacht wel dat je het leuk zou vinden.'

Het ontbijt van fruit en koekjes dat Relena had meegebracht was maar net weg toen Dorothy ze zag.

'Kijk, we worden overvallen.'

'Overvallen?'

Relena volgde Dorothy's blik naar een slordige rij mieren, die zich een weg baanden naar een kom waar ooit een salade van zure vruchten en een grote hoeveelheid suiker in had gezeten. Met een stoute glinstering van blauwe ogen duwde Dorothy de rand van de kom tegen de deken.

'Ze komen onze kostbaarheden plunderen.'

'Het is geen overval als ze mogen delen in alles wat we hebben.' bracht Relena er glimlachend tegenin, en ging op haar zij liggen om naar de mieren te kijken.

'Ah, maar kijk toch eens hoe strijdvaardig ze marcheren, juffrouw Relena. Je kunt ze bijna zien salueren met hun kleine pootjes. En voor je het weet togen ze zelfvoldaan weer terug met onze suikerdiamanten en stukken fruit op sleeptouw.'

Relena giechelde. 'Het doet mij meer aan een fanfare denken. Ze spelen muziek en dansen richting de kom om op te warmen, en als ze er straks weer naar buiten komen hebben ze glinsterende kostuums aan en dragen ze prachtige kunstwerken van kers en aardbei met zich mee.'

'Kunstwerken gemaakt van de lichamen van hun vijanden bedoel je toch zeker?'

Relena rolde grinnikend op haar rug en keek naar Dorothy op. Haar ene hand lag op haar buik en met de andere tekende ze patroontjes op de zijde nachtjapon die Dorothy's dij bedekte. 'Maar je bent het toch wel met me eens dat rood niet alleen de kleur van bloed is?'

'Maar juffrouw Relena, sinds wanneer beweer ik dat de kleur van bloed en de kleur van passie en liefde zo verschillend zijn?'

'Dorothy, als je me steeds "juffrouw" blijft noemen zal ik een dezer dagen toch echt drastische maatregelen moeten nemen.'

'Oooooh,' kirde Dorothy, die zichzelf op haar armen omhoog duwde en over Relena heen kronkelde. Lange lokken haar gleden naar voren en vielen in Relena's gezicht; ze moest een arm over haar hoofd houden om er niet door te worden verblind. 'Staat me dan een straf te wachten, juffrouw Relena?'

'Erger.' Relena wond een lok haar om haar hand en trok Dorothy naar beneden tot ze binnen zoenafstand waren. 'Ik ga je tere aristocratenhuidje redden van de zon. Ik ga overal zonnebrandcrème op smeren, ik ga je masseren tot je niet eens meer kunt praten.' fluisterde ze, en pas toen streelde ze Dorothy's lippen met de hare. Haar half toegeknepen blauwe ogen waren evenzeer teder als wellustig, een mengeling die Dorothy altijd wist te verbazen en intrigeren. Zogenaamd bij nader inzien voegde ze eraan toe: 'En misschien maak ik je dan wel aan het gillen.'

'Hm.' Dorothy leunde voorover voor nog een kus, deze langer, dieper, en nog steeds bij lange na niet genoeg. 'Denk je dat je me zo hard kunt laten gillen dat ik er geen "juffrouw" tussen kan gooien?'

'Daar komen we maar op één manier achter.'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
